


a grain of truth behind it

by katebishoop



Series: tumblr prompts [17]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebishoop/pseuds/katebishoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke play a game to pass the time on their guard shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a grain of truth behind it

**Author's Note:**

> **craniumhurricane:** Bellarke + 27 for the 'i love you' prompts. If you're taking them. :)
> 
> 27\. A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips + I love you

Clarke would always been grateful for peacetime, for the shaky truce they had with what was left of the Collation. She’d never wish for war, or bloodshed, or conflict. Never again did she want anything like that to happen.

But that was the only ground she had known for so long, she didn’t know how to live without constant worry.  Life should be more than just surviving, but she still needed to figure out how to do that.

Bellamy seemed to be in the same state as her – bored out of his mind, in a state of worrying about not having to worry anymore. So they made a game out of it.

Their shifts on the watch were always the same, the both of them assigned to the lone guard tower at the front gate. She didn’t know if this was her mother’s doing, or Kane’s – but it felt recently that the entire camp was pushing Bellamy and Clarke towards each other, because they knew the disasters that unfolded when they were apart. Maybe it was just them themselves, not wanting to be apart again, wondering if the other would disappear into thin air if they got out of each other’s sight.

Clarke knew she felt that way, at least. Separation anxiety or whatever else it was.  More often than not she’d wake up in the middle of the night and just have to go by his quarters and peek in to make sure he was still there. Bellamy’s never caught her, but Octavia has. She didn’t say anything, but Clarke could tell from Octavia’s expression that she knew exactly what was going on, that she knew exactly what Clarke felt. But there was something else in Octavia’s expression, a warning, pity maybe, that had Clarke locking everything away.

And so she did that. She kept things light – or as light and either of them can ever be after everything they’ve gone through, like on their game.

It was a simple one: break the other’s composure.

“Murphy and I made out once.”

“Niylah ate me out even though I hadn’t bathed in _weeks_.”

“That’s disgusting.” Bellamy says, but he keeps a straight face. “I walked in your mom and Kane the other day.”

Clarke shrugs. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Which unfortunately, was true – she hadn’t seen anything, but she didn’t need to in order to know what they were doing.

She lets it go quiet for a minute. They both can tell when the other’s lying, but it’s easier to pass it off when there is a grain of truth embedded in it, a hint of possibility.

“Octavia’s pregnant.”

That does the trick. Bellamy’s head snaps towards her, his eyes bugging out of his skull, she sees the exact moment he remembers that Octavia had an appointment in medical today. _“What?”_

Clarke arches an eyebrow at him, lets him simmer in panic for just a moment longer before a huge grin spreads across her face. “I win.”

The tension eases in Bellamy, but there’s still agitation in his body. He rubs a hand over his face. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Clarke lets out a small laugh, and leans back against the railing. “I came to win, didn’t I?”

Bellamy narrows his eyes. “I swear I’m going to get you back.”

Clarke was much better at this game than he was. She had a steady lead going. “I’d like to see you try.”

Bellamy straightens up, looking her dead in the eye. He never backs down from a challenge He cocks an eyebrow, and she can tell that he’s struggling to keep a grin from spreading across his face.

“I love you.”

Nothing could have prepared her for that. She sucks in a sharp breath, her eyes going wide. And then she breaks.

“Fuck you, Bellamy,” Clarke snaps, surprised that her voice is already cracking.  She can feel tears pricking at her eyes, because how could he know the one thing that would break her? False hope that he felt the same way? That he felt these feelings she’s been tossing and turning around in her gut for far too long now?

 Clarke wipes at her eyes, and when they are free of tears for the moment she gets a glimpse of Bellamy’s own face, stunned and confused and pained. “Clarke-”

“I know you want to win but you didn’t have to be a _dick_ about it,” Clarke shakes her head. “You just can’t say something like that and not expect me to-”

Bellamy’s hands come on either side of her shoulders, and she squirms to move back but he keeps her there. “Clarke – fuck, I’m an idiot.” Usually that gets a laugh out of Clarke, but not this time. “I should have found a better way to tell you.”

Clarke’s sniffle splutters with a cough and tentatively, unsurely, she looks up at him. Bellamy’s hands come up then to hold her cheeks, wiping her tears away with the rough pads of his thumb. His eyes, boring into hers.

“I meant it Clarke – I love you and I- oh fuck I don’t know I’ve been wanting to tell you and I just- it just came out-”

Clarke could see it on Bellamy’s face – the desperation, the truth, the-

Clarke slaps his chest. “This is seriously the best situation you thought of?” Clarke’s angry, but she can feel it slowly start to fade as her mind processes this. _Bellamy loves her…?_

Bellamy gives her a sheepish smile. “Well, this way I know how you feel back.” As he says the words, he seems to realize what he’s insinuating, and then he starts to pull back. “I mean- I think-”

“Yeah,” Clarke says, and Bellamy eyes snap back to hers. “I love you too, you fucking idiot.”

“Oh thank God,” Bellamy breathes out, and then he’s kissing her – her forehead, her wet cheeks, her mouth.

“I am never letting you live this down.” Clarke says when they break apart. God, they were both idiots.  No one was going to let them live this down if they found out.

“I deserve that,” Bellamy says, before his lips crash down on hers again.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out over on [tumblr](http://bellakeyblake.tumblr.com)!


End file.
